The Doctor Goes to Disney World
by St. Aelphaba
Summary: ...And Other Related Stories  - an epic tale of friendship, romance, angst, and Mickey Mouse featuring each  nuWho  Doctor with his respective companion s .
1. Nine and Rose

A/N: I was inspired by this story by my most recent trip to Disney World. It's meant to be sort of just a funny idea, not a work of art. However, if you do enjoy it (or have some constructive criticism), the review button will always be there! :) Enjoy.

(Oh, and just a warning... there's slight Doctor/Rose in the first few chapters. I guess not everybody likes them as a pairing or something silly like that. Sorry I'm not sorry?)

* * *

><p>"Where to next, Doctor?"<p>

"I thought we could do with a bit of fun."

The Doctor gave Rose a good-natured smile.

"Fun?" Rose asked, as if the word was foreign.

"Yeah," he said, "fun!"

His hands appeared almost a blur, snaking here and there on the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Rose felt the small pull behind her neck that told her that they were travelling through the Time Vortex.

"What kind of fun?" Rose asked. The Doctor laughed.

"_Disney_ fun."

-:-

"How many times have you been here?" Rose asked the Doctor with a bemused smile. They nodded at a security guard and held up their hands to show that they had no bags that needed checking (although Rose noticed the Doctor nervously stick his hands into his bigger-on-the-inside trouser pockets as they passed).

"Fifteen times," he said happily. "This will be my sixteenth."

"My first," Rose said, "if you don't count Eurodisney when I was four."

The Doctor glanced at Rose with a slightly horrified expression on his face. Rose had to stifle a laugh at how childish and un-Doctor-like he was behaving, with his excitement for the "Disney fun." He looked like someone other than himself with his face adorned with a smile and his leather jacket abandoned to stay cool in the Florida heat.

"I _don't_ count that," he said. "You have yet to truly experience the Disney magic."

They walked further along silently, managing to get into the Magic Kingdom Park with psychic papers in place of tickets.

"Now," said the Doctor, "first thing's first. Who is your favorite Disney princess?"

"Erm," said Rose, "I think I'd have to go with Ariel."

"Ariel?" the Doctor said incredulously. "No, no, no. Belle is _much_ better."

"Belle's a close second, I guess," said Rose. "No, wait. Third. Mulan."

"_Belle_ comes after _Mulan?_ Rose, you have got this all wrong," said the Doctor.

"I didn't realize there was a right or wrong answer," said Rose, crossing her arms.

"Well, Ariel certainly _isn't_ the right answer," the Doctor said.

"Why not?" Rose asked. "What's so wrong with Ariel?"

"She _wants to be where the people are._ She wants to see them _dancing,_" said the Doctor. "_Dancing!_"

"You're just antisocial, you are," said Rose with a laugh. Softening, she added, "We've danced, anyway. See, there's nothing wrong with dancing."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"I had the moves," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish." Rose stuck her tongue out at the Doctor (who took the moment as an opportunity to brood for just a second).

After a beat, he mumbled, "Ariel is still the wrong answer."

"Are you really going to try to argue with me about this?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I am," said the Doctor. "I just can't believe you don't like Belle."

"Who said anything about not liking Belle?" said Rose. "I love Belle! She's in third place!"

"But not first," the Doctor argued.

"We've barely even stepped into the park," said Rose. "Can we just do a rollercoaster and come back to this later?"

"Fine," said the Doctor, crossing his arms grumpily. "At least we can agree that _The Lion King _was the best movie Disney has ever made, right?"

"Oh, without a doubt," said Rose with a grin. She pried the Doctor's arms away from their folded position and intertwined their fingers together. "Now let's hit up…ooh, Splash Mountain sounds fun!"

"Splash Mountain it is," said the Doctor, relaxing and squeezing Rose's hand. Rose grinned up at him, her tongue poking out just slightly, and then maneuvered the park map in her free hand so she could find directions to Frontier Land. The Doctor watched her, feeling slightly more lighthearted in this moment than any previous trip to Disney had ever made him, although he could not quite pinpoint why.

(Even though Belle was the best princess and clearly Rose knew nothing of such matters.)

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is shorter than the next two, which are already (mostly) written. Just so you know.

Again, reviews are lovely, as are you. Have a good day. :)


	2. Tangled

A/N: Okay, here's Ten and Rose now. This is sort of just fluff. I call it chapter 1.5 because they don't actually go to Disney World in this one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rose!" the Doctor called. His spry figure danced around the console room, his whole body moving to turn knobs and enter codes in a blur to match the moving of his previous regeneration's hands.<p>

Rose emerged from around the corner, grinning at him excitedly.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Do you remember when we went to Disney World?"

Rose's grin faded just a bit.

"You wouldn't buy me ice cream until I told you that I was wrong about Ariel being the best princess. It wasn't exactly one of my _favorite_ trips."

"Did I do that?" the Doctor asked, frowning. "You know, Belle is still the best, but I can see how you might like Ariel. She might be my second favorite Disney princess – oh, wait, no, I really liked Rapunzel in _Tangled._"

"What's _Tangled?_" Rose asked.

"Oh, that's right!" the Doctor said with a laugh. "It isn't out yet! Oh, just you wait until 2010, Rose Tyler. In fact – hold that thought, I think the Blu-Ray is still in the TARDIS."

"Blu-Ray?"

"Like a DVD," the Doctor said, pressing a button. A large screen popped out of the wall opposite them. "Come on, sit down!"

"We're going to watch it now?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Why not?" said the Doctor, grinning back at her wildly. Within minutes the two were situated on a cushioned area of the TARDIS floor, watching the advertisements for movies that wouldn't come out a few years from Rose's time. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand when the movie started (and she wouldn't let go until the end credits rolled).

"Is this going to be one of those stupid cheesy Disney movies?" Rose asked as the title credits started.

"Shh!" the Doctor said. "Yes, it is. And it's brilliant, so be quiet."

Rose pouted and stopped talking, but she had to elbow the Doctor a few times when he tried to sing along to the first song (and the second, and the third, and eventually she ended up giving up when the Doctor refused to stop singing Eugene's part during "I See the Light"). She was surprised by how much she liked the movie as it went on. She found herself identifying with Rapunzel in ways she could not quite pinpoint.

By the end of the movie, she and the Doctor were tangled together on the floor of the TARDIS. Rose's legs overlapped the Doctor's, her head on his shoulder. She felt the hand of his that wasn't holding hers on her face, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped her eye when she thought Eugene was going to die. And when Rapunzel and Eugene lived happily ever after, she felt her eyes welling up again, just for a second.

"What did you think?" the Doctor asked, beaming, as the credits began to roll.

"It was fantastic," said Rose with a watery smile. "I really loved it."

"I'm glad you did," said the Doctor. "Rapunzel is my favorite Disney princess."

"Hold on, what about Belle?" Rose asked, letting go of his hand to poke his side.

"Right," said the Doctor. "Belle, then Rapunzel."

"Ariel, then Rapunzel, then Mulan, _then_ Belle."

"Wrong. So wrong."

Rose laughed.

"Why do you like Belle so much?" she asked the Doctor. He shrugged, and then shifted so that their legs were only just touching.

"She takes this beast of a man," he said, "and turns him into a prince. She shows him what love is, just when he doesn't have time left. That's just brilliant. The whole story is amazing."

"But the Beast was already a prince," said Rose. "He'd just forgotten."

"So she reminds him," said the Doctor. "She shows him how to be human again. She shows him how to be more than he was before. It's a beautiful love story. Plus," he added, shifting once more until his body was slightly behind hers and they could cuddle more properly, "she loves books. Books about adventure!"

"Books are nice," said Rose, not really thinking about books at all. She smiled at the feeling of the Doctor's chest against her back, and at the enthusiasm spilling out of him for a Disney princess. Were they still talking about a movie at all?

"What'd you like about _Tangled_?" the Doctor asked after a beat.

"I liked Rapunzel," said Rose, "and Maximus and – oh, what was the frog's name?"

"Chameleon," the Doctor corrected.

"Pascal!" Rose said. "And I liked how Flynn – Eugene – developed as a character. Kind of like the way the Beast develops, really."

"Do you ever notice how only the most recent Disney princes have character at all?" the Doctor asked. "You go back to _Sleeping Beauty_, he's just this man she sees in her dreams. You've got to be dull to be archetypical enough to fit so perfectly into someone's dreams." Rose could practically feel the Doctor beaming at her behind her.

"He doesn't even have a name," she added, grinning. "Prince Charming. It's a characteristic, not a name." She tried to put on her best 'I-am-not-amused' face before adding, "I am not charmed."

"I'm glad we can agree on that," the Doctor said. Rose felt his arms tentatively move around her body, unsure as to whether he could hold her like this or not. She smiled and took his arms under hers, wrapping them both around her body.

"Want to watch another movie?" asked Rose, sighing happily. She wanted to tell him how nice this was, but she was afraid it would scare his body away from hers, and snuggling with this alien was still so new.

"Has _The Princess and the Frog_ come out yet?" the Doctor asked. Rose shook her head.

"Perfect," he said, pressing a button on a remote control and wrapping his arms back around Rose for what would soon turn into an all-afternoon-long Disney marathon.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, reviews aren't required, but they are nice. :) Have a magical day, and I hope all your dreams come true!


End file.
